


Regret Comes A Little Bit Too Late

by itsjaehan



Series: There Is More To Death [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Death, Drabble, Regrets, Self Harm, Tumblr Prompt, short-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjaehan/pseuds/itsjaehan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At that point you start to question - is it really courage? Or cowardice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret Comes A Little Bit Too Late

It was strange, he thought. He should feel panicked and scared but - he wasnt. Instead he felt _deathly_ calm. Hah. Deathly. What an ironic word to use.

_Drip. Drip._

He never thought he’d have the courage to actually go through it. But was it really courage? Isnt this a form of cowardice - to run from all this? He wished he could grab his phone right now. But somehow, he already knew what the messages would say. It made him smile - how much they cared. He didnt really deserve it.

_Drip. Drip._

Ah, it was beginning to go numb now. The pain had gone and if he was to be honest, it scared him. Pain was the one reminder that told him that he was still alive. What happens now?

He stared up the ceiling. His room was growing dark - now would be the good time to turn on his light, but it didnt matter now, did it?

_Drip. Drip._

It was strange how he was becoming increasingly aware of his surroundings in complete contrast to the spreading numbness in him. He could hear cars pass by outside his home. He could hear the slight whisper of the wind that rattled his window. He could hear the sickening wetness to where his life dripped to. He could feel the soft mattress behind his back, it should be warm by now - but it wasnt.

_ Drip. Drip. _

His fingers felt cold now. He couldnt even move them anymore. How long has it been?  


Shouldnt it be ending right now?  


_Drip_.

Kuroo closed his eyes. And suddenly everything flashed before his eyes. Kenma. Yaku. Kai. Yuki. Lev. Taketora. Inouka. A weak smile tugged at his lips. He could even see the crows. The freak duo. Their captain - as well as the rest.

And then - and then it started to go backwards. Middle school. His childhood. His parents.  


He could see their smiles - all of them. He could hear their laughter. The chorus of their voices calling his name.  


Kuroo.

Kuroo-

Tetsurou Kuroo!

_**“Tetsu–!”** _

Kuroo opened his eyes for a moment - turned his gaze to the door. He could see a silhouette but it was too dark. They were just shadows now - shadows that closed in on him. He felt like they were shouting at him. Shaking him.  


No. Dont -  


Wait -  


Tears - were they crying? No. No - those tears - they ran down his face. Was he the one crying?  


He felt cold. He could no longer hear anything.

And slowly, even his sight was beginning to darken - darker and darker until there was nothing -  


**“I..”  
**

Wait. 

_Wait._

_i don’t want to die yet -  
_

_i don’t.._


End file.
